


The Dark Serpent God

by Kitten23



Series: The Dark Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creation Myth, F/M, Magical Creature Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten23/pseuds/Kitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Dark Series, there is a magical creation myth that magical scholars dismiss as being the truth. But Leliana, an Elf, and her bonded life mate Shiba, God of Serpents, know the truth. As do all of their direct desentents. This is the first part of my Dark Series, a Harry Potter Fanfiction.  This part tells of magical creation mythology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. I do however own Shiba and Leliana, and their High Elf offspring.

The Serpent God laid sleeping above the world until he was awoken by a cry of anguish coming from the world beneath him. He opened his great, slitted eyes and uncoiled his serpentine body. He slithered closer to planet, until he was beside the Earth's moon and peered down at the small blue world. Was there life on the rock? He honestly did not know. He knew there was plant life and water, but an actual creature? He did not know...yet something had cried out. He tilted his great head and listened for the noise again. But none came. He shook his head and slithered back to his warm bed by the star. As a he laid his head on his coiled body, he let his mind wonder about what and who was on the planet. 

He went about with his day the next morning as usual, he woke up and ate a small meteorite that was on course for the blue planet's moon. And after that he went to go see a friend in the galaxy over. When he came back he found himself quite tired and in need of a very long nap. He curled up next to the sun and made to sleep...when he heard that noise again, that inhumane sound of anguish. He perked his head up...so he hadn't dreamt it after all. He quickly made his way to the planet again and looked at it with concerned eyes. There was not supposed to be creatures on this planet other than plant life. He knew this for a fact because he had created his small planet one day out of boredom. He never intended for there to be anything with higher thought processes. So he knew some other God had been in his galaxy, and had seen fit to give his planet life. And this creature was in pain. Horrible pain, and as the planet's creator, he felt responsible. 

He could only think of one thing to do, but he had vowed to never do it. He had vowed that he would never became one of those God's who mixed openly with their creations. Blah! Just the thought of it made his scales itch! But he was responsible for this poor creature, so there for he would take a form more fitting to explore the world and would help the poor creature.


	2. The Elf Girl

He shrank down until he was one-millionth the size he originally was and slithered down to the planet. He slithered past the clouds and the blue sky. He landed on the green grass and looked around out of curiosity. This is what his planet looked like? It was so green and beautiful. He rather liked the color green, and there for made all his plant life green, but this was amazing. He slithered over to a large pink flower and sniffed out of curiosity and moaned in pleasure. This plant smelled like the nebulas he ate for desert. He continued to slither until he heard the soft chuckling of- flowing water? Yes, there was a river not too far away. He dipped his head and tasted the sweetness of the spring. This tasted like the meteorites he ate for breakfast. He rubbed his scaly belly on the dirt beneath him, and this felt like the dust on the white moon. Ah! Such a place full of richness and wonder! What creature could be in pain on this world when everywhere you looked there was beauty?

He heard a noise behind him and snapped his head around. And there in front of him was a- something. What was this thing? He turned around completely, never taking his eyes of the creature. He didn't think up anything like this that one day when he was bored to tears, there for he knew that this creature was the one in pain. He tilted his head at it, before he asked it who it was. 'What' didn't seem polite. The creature looked him out of curiosity and turned to walk away. This was the first time it had ever seen him as well.

"Wait. I asked you a question! Who are you and what are you doing on my planet?" The creature in response opened its mouth to either answer or to ask something similar. When it spoke, the Serpent God's eyes widened. The Elf God, Puck, had dabbled in his world. He knew this language, sadly. He had to speak carefully, so as to not mix up to the two languages.

"Don not be startled. I simply want to know your name." He spoke softly. The Elf looked at him before she answered. "Leliana. You speak my language. You must know what I am, and what my origins are." The Serpent narrowed his eyes. "You mean you don't know who created you? It was the Elf God, Puck. Though when he created you is curious. I have only left my galaxy five times. The most recent was yesterday. The time before that was two-hundred years ago. If you were two-hundred years old...you would be dead unless he granted you immortality or a small fraction of immortality."

She looked out of the corner of her eye. "I have been here for many moon cycles and many nature cycles. I was not always this old. My earliest memory is of myself standing beneath a tree. But I do not know where I came from or who tended to me when I was a babe. All living creatures need tending to, so who tended to me? I wish I knew what I was created for or who I was created for. I feel so lonely here all alone. And after so long I feel as though I will begin to go mad." She then threw back her head and wailed loudly in her throat. This is what he had heard. The cries of loneliness. The Serpent God didn't know what it meant to be lonely. He had the stars and planets to keep him company. He slithered closer to her, and coiled his large beastly body around hers. He gently wrapped her in his coils while she wept. And as he held her, something sparked in his chest and he knew that he would be the one to bring meaning to her life.

After a few minutes of sobbing she lifted her tear streaked face and looked up at him. She hick-uped before she asked. "Who and what are you?" He hissed contently, his forked tongue slipping between his fangs. As he hissed, the tip of one of his forks in his tongue grazed her cheek. She pulled away and giggled. "Hey. That tickled. Now answer me. I want to know who my new friend is."

"I am the Serpent God and my name is Shiba." She looked him and giggled. "Aren’t Gods the size of the planets and the stars. You are just very,very,very massive." He found himself chuckling along with her. "Massive? I am tiny. I am a million times larger than this." He explained. She bit her lip. "So if you can shrink yourself, could you turn into some one my size? And maybe some one that is like me. I am so dearly lonely. It'd be such a joy to have a friend like you." As he looked her in the eye he already knew that yes he would do this.

"Alright Leliana, but only for you." He put her on the ground shrank himself down to slightly bigger than her, then he formed a body like hers. He was just as slim, but a few inches taller. He looked down at his hands. He still had scales, and he was flexible but he just looked different. He touched his face. It was smaller, but his eyes were still slits and as was his nose. He hissed and looked at his tongue, still forked.

He looked her only to see her smiling. "Is this to your liking?" She didn't answer, only giggled and turned to run away. He watched her green plant made dress flow behind her as she ran, her black hair flowing behind her. He looked up to the heavens and felt a sadness pull at his heart. No more bed by the sun, no more nebulas for desert, no more going from galaxy to galaxy. "Shiba! Are you coming?" She called from a ways away. No more being a God, but it was worth it...just to see her smile. He stepped forward on unsure legs and was soon running behind her through the forest.


	3. The High Elf Child

A year latter

Shiba kissed his wife and listened to her hum from under him. He raised his hand and rested it onto her large, swollen abdomen. He felt their babe move beneath his hand. Any day now there would be a tiny half Serpent God, half Elf. A new creation never before created. An Elf with Serpentine Abilities. This creature would be named as a High Elf.   
Leliana stirred and peered up at him through sleepy eyes. “Iba, I must void my body. Help me up?” He smiled and helped her to stand. The babe constantly made his wife need to void herself. The first time he had heard her say that he had had no idea what she talking about. So he followed her, only for her to growl and shove him back away. He learned quickly that this was a privet matter, that he was not invited to intend. 

She came back into their hut and sat down on the leaf covered ground. He grinned then went to gather their breakfast. As he was picking berries, he heard an anguished cry and his name. He dropped the berries and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.   
He ran through the door to see his wife huddled and holding her body. He stepped closer to her, only for him step into a small puddle. For a brief second he wondered if she accidently voided herself. But the sobs coming from her told him that their child was coming. He picked her up and moved her to the bed created from his own sheded scales and peeled off her clothes. She rested back into the bed as she spread her thighs.   
Shiba peered down at her. He had seen enough of her sex to know that their child was most definitely coming. He touched her gently. She was not stretched enough to give birth. He placed her hand in his and squeezed just in time for her to start screaming again. He peered down at her sex again to see it had stretched just a little more. So this was how this was going to work. 

It took another two hours before she was stretched as wide as he felt she could stretch. “Help me sit up. I must push now.” He sat her up and helped her to squat. He steadied her as she pushed and pushed. With every push, came a scream. He watched beneath her nothing was happening. Then he touched the opening and felt something like silk. It was their child’s head.   
He grinned and gently told her to keep going. He reached his hand down and felt a head leading down to a neck. She steadied her hands onto the ground so he could guide their baby from her body. Should lead to another shoulder, which lead to an arm and another arm. This lead to a torso which lead to her sex, hips, legs, and feet.   
Their baby was connected to his wife still through a cord. He told her to push one more time. He pulled the cord ever so gently and his wife passed something else. Shiba had no idea what it was but it was, but knew it had served an important purpose. He extended his nails and cut the cord just above his child’s torso. He looked at the open stump and knew if it was not sealed his daughter could become ill. 

“Tie it off with a vine.” Leliana spoke out with a tired voice. After he did so, the three of them curled up together. His wife, his daughter, and himself….a former God. He had never regretted his choice to stay, and he never will.


End file.
